Karaoke!
by Broken Valentine
Summary: It's a Karaoke night for The 9 Rookies, Gai's Team, The Sand Sibs and a surprise apperence of my OC's, my friend's OC, and the Akatsuki gang! Note: MUST READ MY PROFILE TO FIND OUT ABOUT MY OCS! Please R&R.
1. A whole bunch of shit

AK: hello people, yes I'm new. but please be easy on me.

Sasuke: shut up. Yea Keashi is a real bitch.

AK: HEY WHO LET YOU IN HERE?!?!?

Sasuke: I let myself in...

AK: Get... The... Fuck.. OUT! GET OUT SASUGAY!

Sasuke: ...

AK: Yes, I just love to bash Sasugay, I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in here.

* * *

The rookie 9, Gai's team, and the Sand sibs were going to a kareoke(sp?) bar. "Okay,were here." Naruto said as he opened the door. They all sat down at tables or booths, "Who's gonna go first?" Sakura Said looking around the room."Stop whining... I'll go." Sasuke walked up to the stage. The music to Cold by Crossfade started. 

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high _

Chorus x2:  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high

Chorus x2

I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold

Chorus x2

"..." Everyone was amazed. Out of nowhere the Akatsuki gang walks in.(A/N: YOU MUST READ MY PROFILE TO FIND OUT ABOUT ONE OR TWO OF THESE OC'S!)" Itachi..." Sasuke looked pissed. "Damn this is messed up." Keashi(A/N: sorry but Keashi is one of my OC's) said as she looked around."This will be intresting..." Itachi smirked. "DIE ITACHI!!!!!" Sasuke charged at Itachi." Now, now children stop with the playing around and sit down." Sasori looked at the scene before him." What did you say?" Itachi looked at the red head will murderous eyes. "Nothing." Was his reply. " Fuck this is pissin' me off, I'm gonna go sing." Keashi said as she walked up to the stage. "Oh and Sasuke, listen to this song." She said into the mike. The music to Me, Myself and I by Beyonce started.

_All the ladies if you feel me, help me sing it out..._

_I can't believe i believed  
Everything we had would last  
So young and naive for me to think  
She was from your past  
Silly of me to dream of  
One day having your kids  
Love is so blind  
It feels right when it's wrong_

_I can't believe i fell for your schemes  
I'm smarter than that  
So young and naive to believe that with me  
You're a changed man  
Foolish of me to compete  
When you cheat with loose women  
It took me some time but now i moved on_

_Cuz i realized i got  
Me myself and i  
That's all i got in the end  
That's what i found out  
And it ain't no need to cry  
I took a vow that from now on  
I'm gonna be my own best friend_

_Me myself and i  
That's all i got in the end  
That's what i found out  
And it ain't no need to cry  
I took a vow that from now on  
I'm gonna be my own best friend_

_So controlling , you said that you love me  
But you don't  
Your family told me one day  
I would see it on my own  
Next thing i know i'm dealing  
With your three kids in my home  
Love is so blind  
It feels right when it's wrong_

_Now that it's over  
Stop calling me  
Come pick up your clothes  
Ain't no need to front like you're still with me  
All your homies know  
Even your very best friend  
Tried to warn me on the low  
It took me some time  
But now i am strong_

_Because i realized i got  
Me myself and i  
That's all i got in the end  
That's what i found out  
And it ain't no need to cry  
I took a vow that from now on  
I'm gonna be my own best friend_

_Me myself and i  
That's all i got in the end  
That's what i found out  
And it ain't no need to cry  
I took a vow that from now on  
I'm gonna be my own best friend_

_Me myself and i  
I know that i will never disappoint myself  
I must have cried a thousand times  
All the ladies if you feel me  
Help me sing it now  
I can't regret all the times spent with you  
Ya, you hurt me  
But i learned a lot along the way  
After all the rain  
You'll see the sun come out again  
I know that i will never disappoint myself_

"Wow..." Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino,Shikamaru, Choji, Kankuro, and even Gaara said." I thought I had me, myself and I but now I don't." Keashi said as she walked of the stage and back to the booth."That was great Keashi." Sasori said. "Thank you Sasori." She blushed a little." Yeah, Keashi-chan that was a great song, yeah" Diedara said." Okay, who's next?" Temari wondered."I'll go, plus I really want Sasuke to hear this song." Sakura got up and said something into the mike."Hey, Sasuke listen up to this song." The pink haired kinoichi said. The music to Enough Cryin' by Mary J. Blige was heard.

_1st Verse:  
Cause um  
The sex was good  
You had my mind  
And I  
I let you  
Come back  
Every time  
You would  
Violate  
And cross  
The line  
And you  
Knew that I  
Would be  
The type  
To always  
Wait so patiently  
Thinkin'  
You was comin'  
Home to me  
Well  
Damn, I never heard  
The keys  
Or  
Felt ya taps  
Sayin' are  
You sleep _

Rewind that!

Cause um  
The sex was good  
You had my mind  
And I  
I let you  
Come back  
Every time  
You would  
Violate  
And cross  
The line  
And you  
Knew that I  
Would be  
The type  
To always  
Wait so patiently  
Thinkin'  
You was comin'  
Home to me  
Well  
Damn, I never heard  
The keys  
Or  
Felt ya taps  
Sayin' are  
You sleep

Chorus:  
Don't wanna  
Play house  
No more  
So dumb  
To think  
You gon'  
Marry me  
I got to be out  
My mind  
To think I  
Need someone  
To carry me  
I've done enough  
Cryin', cryin', cryin'  
(Cryin', cryin', cryin')  
It's time to say  
Bye, bye, bye  
It's time I  
Do something  
For me

2ND Verse:  
It's time  
I choose  
My clothes  
Choose my friends  
Be with my family  
They been asking  
Girlfriend  
Where you been?  
We ain't seen  
You in weeks  
Been chasin'  
This fool around  
Thinkin' he gon'  
Hold me down  
I would  
Follow his lead  
Thinkin' I would  
Be the one  
He keep around  
What I needed  
Not ya finance  
And all that  
I needed  
Real commitment  
I really couldn't see it  
Not the real man  
You said you would be  
In this relationship  
So many men  
Think all  
A girl needs  
Is to be sold  
A dream  
But I won't  
Fall for it

Repeat Chorus 1x

Bridge:  
Don't wanna  
Play house no more  
You treat me wrong  
Tired of you  
Playin' me  
I been lookin'  
At the front door  
This ain't yours  
So let me do me  
Don't wanna  
Play house no more  
No more  
Tired of you  
Playin' me  
I've done enough  
Cryin', cryin', cryin'  
It's time  
I do  
Something for Me

Brook's Rap:  
You turned ya back  
And back  
I came runnin'  
But the simple  
Fact is  
That you  
Ain't want me  
I done enough  
Lyin' and cryin'  
To myself  
Nothin' left  
To do but move  
What else  
Can I do but leave?  
I believed that you would marry me  
But now I gotta breeze  
I be's with LT  
When you come  
To ya senses  
But then  
It's too late  
That's always  
How it be  
Catch me  
With the B's  
On the wheels  
Giuseppe on the heels  
Shoulda Marc Jacob  
Fe Fe bag me  
When you had me  
Next dude  
Will gladly  
Pick up  
Where you left off  
Ice me  
Wife me  
You ain't gon'  
Have me

Mary  
Cryin', cryin', cryin'  
(Cryin', cryin', cryin')  
It's time to say  
Bye, bye, bye  
It's time I  
Do something  
For me

Repeat Chorus 2x

"Wow, not as good as Keashi's though." Sasuke looked up at Sakura as she sat down next to Naruto." Sasuke... I really have done enough cryin', you come back to Konoha and try to get me with you, I don't think so, your the fool I've been chasin' around, but no anymore" Sakura said, glaring at Sasuke.

* * *

AK: GO SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sakura: ... What the fuck was with that?

Sasuke: Hey, Keashi, QUIT FUCKIN' BASHIN ME!!!!!!!!!!!

AK: NO WAY IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S FUN TO BASH SASUGAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke & Sakura: ... Oo

Diedara: Don't mind them readers, yeah.

AK: DON'T TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!!! I'M TRYIN' TO HELP KONOHA'S KAGE AND BEEP BLOW UP OUR SCHOOL!!!

Itachi: ... Okay...?

AK: Damn it, it didn't work, TT

Sasori: Oh well, oh and Keashi, stop listening to R&B.

AK: Why? I'm just listening to Goin' Crazy by Natalie.

Itachi: ...

Diedara: ...

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: ...

AK: ...

Gaara: Okay we get it stop.

Everyone except Gaara: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

Gaara: Just a few minuties ago.

AK: ... Just to piss off Sasugay and Itachi, I'm gonna play Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale.

Itachi: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THAT SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: ... What's so wrong about that song?

AK: Someone on made an Incest AMV playing that song.

Sasuke: ... What is the incest? Sabakucest? Hyuugacest?

Gaara: That... Is... Sick...

AK: No. Uchihacest.

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EW!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAD MENTAL IMAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AK: AND ITACHI WAS PLAYING THE ROLE AS THE GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LMFAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara, Sakura, Sasori, Diedara: ... Ew ... Oo

AK: Review, but please be easy on me not that many flames please, I burn easily.


	2. A surprise guest!

AK: Okay, my friend wanted me to add her OC in this story, so for her sake I will.

random Naruto charcters walk in

AK: Wow...

Everyone but author: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

AK: My friend owns her OC, Bikiru, I own Keashi, But I don't own Naruto and I would like to thank my only reviewer so far! Thanks Konoha's Kage!

* * *

"God damn, who's gonna go next?" Naruto whined, he had been doing that for half an hour and everyone else looked pissed. "Come on whose gonna go n-" Naruto got cut off." NARUTO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone else yelled. The blonde cowardly shivered. They hear the door open, and all look at who comes in. A girl with short black hair walks in.(A/N: I'm sorry Lana I can't describe Bikiru that well)"Bikiru...?" Keashi says as she sees her walk in. " Oh God no." Bikiru rolls her eyes."I simply came here to sing, that's all" The kinochi said. Bikiru walked up to the stage and took the mike out of it's stand. The All American Rejects' It Ends Tonight plays. 

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all. _

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight

"Holy shit..." Almost all the boys said, almost."Come on Itachi... please sing..." Keashi continously begged Itachi to sing."No." Just his simple answer."Please?" Keasi used his weakness against him, chibi crying eyes.(A/N: I JUST HAD TO PUT THAT!)" OH SHIT! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! FINE, I'LL SING JUST STOP!" Itachi screamed as his weakness was being reviled. The Sharingan Master walked up to the the stage and took the mike. Papa Roach's Getting Away With Murder started to play.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster_

_Chorus  
I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)_

_I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder_

_Chorus_

_Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
With murder_

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am craving this disaster_

_Chorus 2x_

"There happy now?" Itachi sighed. "Yeah, that was-" Keashi got cut off by Sasuke."HORRIBLE!"The stupid excuse for an Uchiha yelled. "Hey, you stole my song!" Gaara went up to Itachi and said in his face."I don't see your name all over is Shakaku." Itachi pushed him away."..." Everything was silent.

* * *

AK: Well there another chapter done, yes it's the weekend and update alot on the weekends. Unless if I have writer's block. Oh and to the reveiwer Juliana, another stupid Sasugay fan girl. Great... even Itachi has more fan girls that Sasugay.

Sasuke: ... He does?

AK: Yes, Itachi has more fan girls than Sasugay, and that's a sorta good thing for Itachi.

Itachi: No, it's not...

Sasuke: Oh and Keashi... STOP CALLIN' ME SASUGAY!

AK: Lemme think about this... Here's my answer: NO!

Sasuke: ...

Gaara: ITACHI STOLE MY SONG!

Itachi: I repeat, I don't see your name on it Shakaku.

AK: Lol

Sakura: Sasuke is not gay.

AK: Yes he is. Sakura? When did forehead girl get in here?

Sakura:... I've been here since the 1st chapter...

AK: Whatever. I'm gonna make more charcters sing in the next chapter, maybe, if I get good reviews. Oh and Lana you better be happy that I included your charcter in here. Please R&R and I might update tonight.


	3. Gaara can sing! OMFG RUN!

AK: Yes, I update very fast but that's a good thing right? Diedara-kun say it.

Diedara: Akatsuki Keashi does not own Naruto, yeah.

* * *

"God this is boring , so I guess I'll sing..." Gaara randomly said. The red head walked up to the stage and grabbed the mike. The song The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars started.

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.

Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)

(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me

"Okay..." Everyone said in shock."What?" Gaara asked everyone."It's just not like you to really sing Gaara." Temari spoke out. "Well, I sang it's done with."Gaara answered back."Oh, I have a song I really want to sing!" Ino rampaged up to the stage. The music to Beep by Pussycat Dolls started to play.

_Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha_

Will.I.Am  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

PCD  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Every boy's the same  
Since up in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down

'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

Will.I.Am  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

PCD  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Do you know that no  
Don't mean yes, it means no  
So just hold up, wait a minute  
Let me put my two cents in it  
One, just be patient  
Don't be rushing  
Like you're anxious  
And two, you're just too aggressive  
So try to get your (Ahh)

Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there

Only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

Will.I.Am  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

PCD  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Will.I.Am  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Repeated

PCD  
Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell  
You want it bad, but oh well  
Dude, what you got for me  
Is something I  
Something I don't need  
Hey!

Will.I.Am  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

PCD  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with_ your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha_

Will.I.Am  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

PCD  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

"Wow Ino..." You could hear all the boys doing wolf whistles."We love this song!" All the girls except Ino yelled. "So, who's gonna go after!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto, shut up." Sakura smacked Naruto.

* * *

AK: Wow, Two chapters in 1 day, if you like my story, I'll update later on.

Naruto: Okay...

AK: Next Chapter we will have a guest apperence!

Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Diedara, Sasori, Gaara, Naruto: Who is it?

AK: Itachi, Diedara, and Sasori, you guys know her.

Itachi: Oh its her!

Diedara: Okay, now I know, yeah.

Sasori: I know her.

AK: See, I told you.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto: TELL US!

AK, Itachi, Diedara, Sasori: NO, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER!

Gaara: Read & Review or else we won't find out who the surprise guest is!

AK: I might update later on tonight, so listen to Gaara, and review!


	4. Another surprise guest!

AK: I'm sorry for my reviewers that wanted me to update yesterday.

Sasuke: ...

AK: I went to my uncle's house and I tried to update there but his computer was acting stupid and wouldn't let me copy and paste the lyrics of the songs I used in this chapter. Oh and I want to thank my reviewer,Sae, for correcting me for spelling Deidara's name right.

Naruto, Sakura: WE WANNA KNOW WHO THE SURPRISE APPERENCE IS!

Gaara: Yeah, get on with it and stop listening to Imaginary by Evanecanse

AK: Then Gaara... SAY IT!

Gaara: FINE THEN! Akatsuki Keashi does not own Naruto.

* * *

"Okay, SOMEONE GO ALREADY!" Naruto and Kankuro shouted."SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Temari yelled on the top of her lungs. The door opens and they all see a 6-year-old girl walk in. "What the hell?" Sakura said as the girl walked over to Keashi."How come you were so long?" The girl Akatsuki member asked."Sorry Nii-san,(A/N: Please correct me if I'm wrong.)I ran into some rain nins on my way here." The little girl said looking up into Keashi's eyes."It's okay Kai, the good thing is that your safe." Keashi told the little blue haired girl."Ah, I see your sister made it." Itachi said as he finally saw her."Hey, Nii-san can I go sing?" Kai asked."Sure, go ahead." Kai's sister replyed.The little girl walked up to the stage and took the mike. I Don't Need A Man by The Pussycat Dolls played. 

_I see you looking at me  
Like I got something for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it on up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused _

The more you try  
The less I bite  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm into you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it  
So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing  
I want a love that's for real  
And without that then no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing

The more you try  
The less I bite  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm feeling you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around

Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Repeat 4X

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll get me through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
I feel brand new

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll make it through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
Without you!

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man  
(I'm without you)  
(I'm over you)

I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man

"That was great Kai!" Keashi shouted and cheered for her sister. "I don't need a man just yet Nii-san." Kai told Keashi. "Oh, Sasuke I have the perfect song for you to sing." Naruto whispered the song to Sasuke. "Fine." The younger Uchiha got up and walked to the stage and took the mike. The song Perfect by Simple Plan(1.) started.

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along _

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

"Okay..." Itachi randomly said. Sasuke walks off the stage, wiping tears coming out of his eyes. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, IS THE GREAT SASUKE UCHIHA CRYING!" Neji, Naruto, and Lee yelled. "Nevermind..." Sasuke continued to wipe away the tear falling down his face. You could hear all the Akatsuki members that were there laughig their asses off. " Oh... God... I... can't breathe!" Keashi and Kai said clutching their stoumchs(sp?). "Wow... I didn't know Sasuke still cried..." Itachi said looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

(1.) Yes, I love this song and I wanted Sasugay to sing it because it fit his and his fathers relationship.(Like they had one) 

AK: Yay! Another chapter done!

Sasuke: Why did you make me sing Perfect?

AK: CAN YOU READ!

Sasuke: Oh, nevermind, now I need to go be emo...

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, AK: ... O.o

AK: Hey! Itachi, Deidara, Sasori! You guys need to go watch The Real Akatsuki on Deidara, Sasori: OMFG! NOOO!

AK: LMFAO! Why don't you guys like it?

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori: BECAUSE THEY 1.) MADE DEIDARA LOOK LIKE A BITCH, 2.) MADE SASORI SAY, 'Quit your bitching' TO DEIDARA ALL THE FUCKING TIME, 3.) MADE KISAME SAY THAT ITACHI LOVES RESPECTS HIM, AND 4.) MADE ITACHI DO A LOT OF PORNO STUFF!

Naruto, Ssakura, Sasuke, Gaara: ... EWWWW

AK: ... Yeah! I know! THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT FUNNY!

Gaara: Please readers, R&R, or else Keashi will kill Bikiru and I


	5. Some more BS

AK: I would like to thank my reviewer Ace Rabbit for correcting me. Oh and I might not be able to update as fast as I usally do because for my Life Skills class I have to take care of an egg like a baby for a week.

Everyone else but author: ... What the fuck? O.o

AK: What?

Everyone else but author: Is your's and Lana's Life Skills teacher that messed up?

AK: HEY! DON'T TALK ABOUT MRS. FRIESEN THAT WAY! I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS!

Everyone else but author: ... Wow

AK: Lana, please tell me that you agree with me?

Disclaimer: Akatsuki Keashi does not own Naruto

* * *

The Akatsuki members calmed down. "Oh, I have a great song to sing!" Keashi said as she walked up to the stage. The midnight haired girl to the mike out of its stand."Hey! Sasuke listen up again!" She said into the mike. The music to Haunted by Evanescence started to fill the room. 

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there _

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

"Wow that was a short song." Sasuke looked up to see Keashi say something into the mike."Sasuke still haunts me, he tried to rape me, that's the reasons I choose this song." Keashi walked over to the younger Uchiha."This is what you deserve!" Keashi slapped Sasuke in the face so hard that it would leave a red hand mark for 2 months."Ow." Sasuke said rubbing his cheek."Oh, nice Keashi." Itachi said looking at his little brother, it amused him to see his sibling in pain."I have another song to sing." Sakura walked up to the stage and grabbed the mike out of its stand again. The song My Immortal by Evanescence(1.) started to play.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

"Sasuke, when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held you hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me. I let you have my heart Sasuke but you just let me slip right through your fingers, thankfully, I have friends that catch me when I fall(2.)" Sakura gave her big ass speech. "Wow, nice Sakura-chan!" Naruto appluded(sp?) his fellow team mate. 'I wonder who will go next?' thought almost everyone.

* * *

1. Yes, I love Evanescene and I dedicate this chapter to that band. 

2. I just hade to make Sakura say that! It's so impowering.

AK: I won't be updating in a while because of my project for Life Skills. And Lana, please agree with me. Oh yeah, LANA YOU OWE ME $3.00!

Gaara: ... Okay... O.o

AK: By the way, just to let everyone know,(Lana please don't kill me at school) Lana loves Gaara...

Everyone but Gaara and author: ... WOW GAARA HAS A FANGIRL!

AK: No, Gaara has millions upon millions of fangirls. Like Itachi and Neji and Kiba and Naruto and Sasugay and Deidara and Sasori and Shikamaru and so on.

Everyone but author: Wow... damn. Can you name some more people that have fangirls besides the ones listed?

AK: Yes, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Iruka. -Says playing Naruto: Ultimate Ninja-

Everyone but author: What in seven Hells are you playing?

AK: Naruto: Ultimate Ninja... DAMN IT! I MISSED!

Naruto: Who The hell are you playing as?

AK: Sasuke(me) vs. Orochimaru(comp)

Sasuke: Please tell me your winning!

AK: Sorta. OH! WHO WANTS TO SEE ITACHI IN THIS GAME!

Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori: Yes.

AK: YAY! I USED CHIDORI ON OROCHI-CHAN! OKAY LOOK! -everyone looks-

Everyone but author: Wow, you won. Who's the easist person to beat?

AK: He's gonna get mad at me. But, I'll tell you any way. It's Gaara, he's hella easy to beat.

Gaara: Fuck you bitch.

AK: Gaara curses? EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR FUCKIN' LIVES! -everyone runs-

Gaara: ... Okay... people just R&R. I need to go find Keashi now. -disappears with sand-

AK: Oh, I must say this, JASSPREET IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN FUCKIN' UPDATE!


	6. Author's note: Sorry about confusion

Note: SPOILER FOR MY NEXT STORY AND I'M VERY SORRY ABOUT THE SPOILER!

Hey, just to clear things up with my readers, the whole thing about Sasuke raping Keashi does happen in my next story that I'm currently working on. I'm very sorry about the confusion and spoiler. I'm currenly going to try and finish this story before I post my next one. Thank you.

Akatsuki Keashi


	7. Lana's most hated song

AK: I'm very sorry about that, yes I can updare cause the egg project isn't all that hard.

Everyone but author: What gender and what name?

AK: A boy and his name is Dustin, I named him after my Maplestory boyfriend, I LOVE YOU DUSTIN!(my boyfriend, not the egg)

Disclamer: Akatsuki Keashi doesn't own any of the song nor does she own Naruto.

* * *

"Oh, I know a song to sing!" Temari walked up to the stage and took the mike from its place on the stand. The song Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale(1.) started to fill the room. 

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl._

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"Wow... Temari that was great." Shikamaru was dazzled by her song. "Thanks Shika-kun." The blonde said in thanks.(A/N: I was thinking about ending the chapter here... but I think I'll make Sakura sing again, I'm sorry about making her sing again but I have the perfect song for her to sing.) "Ah, I have a song in mind to sing." The pink-haired kinouchi walked up to the stage and said something into the mike."Hey, Itachi, I want you to listen to this song." Sakura made a change from Sasuke to Itachi.(A/N: Hell, Sasuke is an asshole why not go for the older brother?) The music to Black Roses Red by Alana Grace(2.) started to play.

_Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away  
Chorus:  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?_

Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gonne  
It's time to let your love rain down on me

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cuz  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love (x6)

Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)  
Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love (until fades)

"Itachi can you turn my Black Roses Red?" Sakura winked at the now very red Uchiha. "Oooo, Itachi-kun likes Sakura!" Keashi started to laugh. "SHUT UP KEASHI!!!" Itachi screamed on the top of his lungs. "Okay, calm down." Keashi gave him a slight glare.

* * *

(1.) I love this song, but Lana is gonna kill me cause I keep listening to this song, and because they made an Uchihacest AMV on if you wanna watch it, I'll give you the i love this song as well, someone made an ItachiXSakura trubite with this song, and it fits with the paring like how the song Desert Rose fits with the paring GaaraXSakura, I can give you a link to an ItachiXSakura and a GaaraXSakura Okay another chapter done and I'm sorry that I make Sakura sing so much. Right now I'm listening to Desert rose by Sting, that's the song that plays on that GaaraXSakura tribute that I gave you the link to. AW, SHIT! AW, GOD DAMN IT TO HELL AND BACK!

Itachi: What the hell is wrong?

AK: I JUST REMEMBERED THAT STARTING AT MID-NIGHT TONIGHT I HAVE TO WAKE-UP EVERY 2 HOURS TO DO SOMETHING WITH MY EGG FOR LIFE SKILLS!!!!! OH GOD JUST SHOOT ME NOW!!!! Lana don't forget that we only have to do the wake up in the middle of the night thing for Tuesday and Wensday. Oh, you guys, don't say anything messed up about Mrs. Friesen.

Everyone but author: Okay, readers just review.

AK: Yes, review, but right now I have the dreaded writers block. -horro music plays-

Everyone: JUST CLICK THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!


	8. Keashi spins Deidara right round!

AK: My next chapter! I don't own Naruto, sadly. Here's my chapter!

* * *

Deidara really wanted to sing his girlfriend a song, but one problem, which song? "Oh, I got it, yeah." Deidara said unwillingly knowing that he was heard. "Keashi-chan you might wanna listen to this song, yeah." Deidara got up, walked to the stage and took the mike out of it's stand.(A/N: When ever I made Deidara-kun sing, I don't make him say his casual, yeahs and uns. Just to clear it up with my readers) The music to You Spin Me Right Round by Marilyn Manson filled the place. 

_Yeah I, I got to know your name  
Well and I, could trace your private number baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
I want some _

Well I...I set my sights on you  
(and no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
(and no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're havin' fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come

You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round

I, I got be your friend now, baby  
And I would like to move in  
Just a little bit closer  
(little bit closer)

All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come

_You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round _

I want your love  
I want your love

All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come

_You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round_

"Wow..." Keashi said in amazment. "What did you think Keashi-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked her. "That was great Deidara-kun!" She exclaimed and hugged him."Naruto-kun, can you sing? Please?" Hinata was using the same thing Keashi used on Itachi, chibi eyes."Okay Hinata-chan." Naruto got up, walked to the stage and took the little metal thing out of it's stand. Linkin Park's My December started to play.

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone _

And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need

And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you

And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

"Wow, that was great Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed. "Yeah, Naruto that was awesome!" Sakura and Ino said in unison. 'I really want to go next but what song to sing?' Keashi thought. 'Got it!' She smirked.

* * *

AK: HAHA! THE DREAED CLIFFIE! Oh, and be happy that I updated cause my computer was acting stupid today and when I typing this chapter, it got erased. 

Deidara: ... You made me sing You Spin Me Right Round? WTF? yeah!

AK: What? I like that song cause it was on an ItachiXSakura AMV.

Itachi and Sakura: Ewww, Keashi you like weird pairings, like SasuNaru.

Deidara: I don't like that song, yeah.

AK: You people are so mean! -runs off crying-

Gaara: HEY! DEIDARA GO COMFORT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! EVEN I DON'T TREAT LANA LIKE THAT!

Everyone but Deidara,Sasori, Gaara, and Itachi: OMFG! DEIDARA'S GIRLFRIEND IS KEASHI?!?!?!?!?!

Deidara: Yeah so what, yeah?

Itachi and Sasori: I wanted Keashi. -pouts-

Deidara: Well, Keashi is mine, yeah! I need to go find her, bye, yeah.

Itachi: Readers go review or Keashi might not come back, and that means she won't update, and no updates means no story, and no story means we can't find out what Keashi is gonna sing in the next chapter. NOW CLICK ON THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!


	9. Love or Hate Tenten!

AK: Hi people! Deidara-kun found me. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"I got it now." Keashi had an evil glint in her eyes. "Oh, are you gonna sing another song to my pathetic little brother?" Itachi asked. "Yeah, but it's a really weird song but I don't care." With that Keashi got up onto the stage again. "Listen up all of ya!" Keashi said into the mike so everyone could calm down. "Thank you." She said and the music started to play. Hilary Duff's Play With Fire(1.) filled the place. 

_I can't believe it's really you  
Been so long, you look good  
I hear you're doing really well  
Don't ask me, let me tell you  
How I've been since when you left  
Since you left me for death _

Finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you from my life

Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me  
'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me

And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
Then you can just

Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

(Burn into the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me

You never know just what you got  
'Til it's gone, you freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you never change  
You made me feel I wasn't enough  
Wasn't enough for your love

But it was insecurity that made you run  
It wasn't me

So don't you sit there trying to  
Give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston  
And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you've done  
But you still try to be the one

Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

(Burn into the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me

Ooh, by the way, by the way  
I've found someone who gives me space  
Keeps me safe  
Makes me sane  
Found someone to take your place  
Now I'm safe in his arms  
And I decided only he can play with fire

Love me, Love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

I can't believe it's really you  
(Love me, love me)  
I hear you're doing really well  
(If you want me)  
Finally every tear has dried  
(Love me, love me)  
Can boys like you, boys like you  
Play with fire

"Sasuke can you play with fire?" Keashi winded at the younger Uchiha. "I don't think so..." Sasuke felt very disturbed. "For once, I'll sing." Tenten walked up to the stage and took the little mike out of the stand. The music to Love Me Or Hate Me by Lady Sovereign started.

_Yeah,  
It's officially the biggest midget in the game.  
I dunno.  
Make way for the S.O.V. _

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you! _

_I'm fat, I need a diet.  
No, in fact I'm just too light  
And I ain't got the biggest breast-s-s, but I write all the best disses.  
I got hairy armpits, but I don't walk around like this.  
I wear a big baggy t-shirt that hides that nasty shit.  
Ugh!  
Never had my nails done.  
Bite them down until they're numb.  
I'm the one with the non-existent bum,  
Now I don't really give a...Ugh!  
I'm missing my shepherd's pie  
Like a high maintenance chick missin' her diamonds.  
I'm missin' my clippers size.  
Now bow down to your royal highness.  
No I don't own a corgi,  
Had a hamster, it died cuz I ignored it.  
Go on then, go on report me,  
I'm English, try and deport me! _

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!

_I__'m that funky little monkey with the tiniest ears.  
I don't like drinking fancy champy,  
I'll stick wit Heineken beers.  
Whoops, might burp in ya face,  
A little unlady-like,  
What can I say?  
Well oh gosh I'm not posh, male with odd socks.  
I do what I'm doing, yeah!  
So everybody's entitled to opinions,  
I open my mouth and shit I got millions.  
I'm the middle kid, the riddle kid,  
I'll make you giggle till your sick  
Cuz my nose jiggles while I spit.  
Yeah I do have some stories  
And its true I want all the glory.  
Go on then, come on support me,  
I'm English, try and deport me! _

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

_Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me _

So I can't dance and I really can't sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!  
So I can't dance and I really can't sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!

Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!_

_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you! _

_Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign! _

_Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!_

"Love me or hate me you guys! Cause it's still an obsession. Love me or hate me that is the question, and you guys know the rest." Tenten winked as she walked off the stage. 'I have song I really want to sing for Bikiru... but should I?' **'Yes just do it.. DO IT!' **'Fine.' Gaara and Shakaku were fighting a little.

* * *

(1.) Yes, I know Hilary Duff is a Jessica Simpson wannabe, but this song juts fits!

AK: Another chapter done. Right now I'm watchin' a Yo Momma episode. It's hella funny! I think in the next chapter, I'll make Neji sing, I'm not sure though.

Deidara: Are you okay now? Cause you can get real emtional sometimes...yeah.

AK: Yeah, Bikiru you here?

Bikiru: Yes, but where's my Panda-chan?

Everyone but Bikiru: ... wtf?

Gaara: ... What did I say about you calling me that in public?

Bikiru: Sorry.

AK: SOMEONE WANNA HEAR A YO MOMMA JOKE?!?!?!?!

Everyone else but author: HELL YEA!

AK: Yo Momma is so black, that when she jumped of the Grand Canyon, everyone said, "Darkness fell."

Everyone but author: OMFG LOL!!!!!!!!!!!! You got another one?

AK: Yo Momma is so fat, that when she was backing up, all that you could hear was: Beep-Beep-Beep.

Everyone but author: -laughing so hard, that they can't even talk-

AK: Please click the purple button that says, Go, or something like that. I'm lacking reviews. Please... Review...


	10. Keashi and Deidara can rap? WTF!

AK: I'm back for this chapter! Ino say it! In the last chapter, Gaara wanted to sing a song for his girlfriend, Bikiru, Which song shall he sing? ONLY I KNOW!!!!! And you shall know what song it is in this chapter!

Ino: Fine. Akatsuki Keashi doesn't own Naruto

* * *

Gaara waited for someone to go before him, his wish was granted. Neji got up, walked onto the stage, everyone was rasing an eyebrow at him. The Hyuuga took the mike out of it's stand as the song Money Maker by Ludacris started. 

_Shake your money maker  
Like somebody is about to pay you  
I see you on my radar  
Don't you act like you're -er _

She...

You know I got it  
If you wanna come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey

Shake your money maker  
Like somebody is about to pay you  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air

You know I got it  
If you wanna come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey

Shake - shake your money maker

Like you are skaking it for some paper  
It took your mother 9 months to make ya  
Might as well shake what your mother made ya

You look good in them jeans  
I bet you look even beter with me in between

I keep my mind on my money, money on my mind  
But choose a hell of a distraction when you shake your behind

I got on my right side  
some girls  
My whole hood is on to left  
but they don't giving a fuck

So feel to get lose  
And get carried away  
So about tomorrow you forget what you where saying today  
But don't forget about this feeling  
that i am making you get  
and all the calories you burn  
from me making you sweat

My hightpoint you earn  
when we taking my jet  
and how everywhere you turn I'll be making you wet

Shake your money maker  
Like somebody is about to pay you  
I see you on my radar  
Don't you act like you're -er

She...

You know I got it  
If you wanna come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey

Shake your money maker  
Like somebody is about to pay you  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air

You know I got it  
If you wanna come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey

Switch, switch, switch it from right to left

And switch it till you running right out of breath  
And take a break to be ready again  
And you can invite over as many friends

Just i want, but i really want you  
Be thankfull that Pharrel gave you something

Luda - I am on top of my game  
You want my hands from your bottom to the top of your brain  
And I - just wanna take a little right on your curves  
And get erotic giving your body what it deserves

Let me give you some swimming lessons on the penis  
Backstroke, breaststroke, stroke of a genius

I stay harder then a senimen man  
I am just a bedroom gangster  
_  
_

_Shake your money maker _

"NEJI!!" All the girls got up and smacked Neji cause of the song he sang. "Hey, Keashi-chan, come here, yeah." Keashi ran over to Deidara. He whispered something in her ear. "Ah, nice song choice Deidara-kun." Keashi had an evil glint in her eyes. They both walked to the stage, Keashi gave the mike to Deidara. The music to Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls feat. Busta Rhymes started.(A/N: I'm gonna change a little something in the song AND YES I KNOW DIEDARA-KUN HAS TO RAP!!!!!)

_**(Deidara's rap)**_

_Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot & sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know give you a little situation..listen (fellas)_

_**(Deidara's rap)  
**Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (lets dance)  
Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme tha number  
But make sure you call before you leave_

_**(Keashi's rap)  
**I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me_

_**(Keashi's rap)  
**Dont you wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont you wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont you wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont you, dont cha_

_**(Keashi's rap still)  
**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon wanna share  
Hmmmm..._

_**(Keashi's rap)  
**Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha, baby  
Don't cha, alright, sing  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me (big thrills)  
Don't cha_

_**(Deidara's rap)  
**Ok, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or somethin, let's go  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, lookin all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanjewish  
Lookin at me all like she really won do it  
Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the channel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Lookin at ya wan break my back  
You the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don't think it was somethin you did  
Shorty all on me cuz it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all_

_**(Keashi's rap)  
**See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me_

_**(Keashi's rap)  
**Dont you wish your girlfriend was hot like me (oh)  
Dont you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me (like me)  
Dont cha, dont cha, baby  
Dont cha, alright, sing  
Dont you wish your girlfriend was raw like me (raw)  
Dont you wish your girlfriend was fun like me (big thrills)  
Dont cha, dont cha_

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOD! DIEDARA AND KEASHI CAN RAP?!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone exclaimed. "Yeah." Deidara and Keashi said. "Okay, I can go now!" Gaara walked up to the stage and took the mike. The music to Desert Rose by Sting started. (1.)

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand _

I dream of fire  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire

This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

And now she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes, this rare perfume  
Is the sweet intoxication of her love

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

Sweet desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower,  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower, this rare perfurme  
Is the sweet intoxication of the fall

"That song was deadicated to my love, Bikiru." Gaara said into the mike, walked off the stage, back to his seat next to Bikiru and sat down. "Thank you Gaara-kun!" Bikiru hugged Gaara.

* * *

(1.) Yes, I know that song is for GaaraXSakura, eh, who cares? 

AK: I watched the Grudge 2 on Moday cause I had no school, it was funny not scarey.

Deidara: Review before she gets all moody, she's lacking reviews, yeah.

AK: Review please, I will go cry if I don't get that many reviews.

Deidara: Review or else I have to go comfort her, which I really don't mind doing, yeah. JUST REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Hinata's buttons

AK: My reviewer, Pablo Sanchez, I'll do that for you. And I have the prefect song for her to sing... I don't onw Naruto, not yet atleast. Just to let my readers in... DON'T BE HATIN' ON ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! PLEASE NO FLAMES AFTER THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! A LITTLE! RATED-M STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hinata got an evilish grin plastered on her face. "Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Just watch how naughty I can be." Hinata walked up to the stage and took the mike as the Pussycat Dolls' Buttons started. Naruto was as red as a tomato. 

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  


"Hin-Hinata-chan?" Naruto was in a shock of his life.(A/N: I know that didn't make sense.) "Naruto-kun, I'm tellin' ya to loosen up ma buttons, you keep frontin'." Hinata sat back down next to Naruto, who was blushing like crazy. "Ino-chan go sing." Kiba was nugging her. "Okay Kiba-kun, just stop nugging me." Ino got up to the stage and took the mike out once again. The music to I Go Crazy by D.H.T started.(A/N: This is their new song! I love it!)

_Hello boy it's been a while  
Guess you'll be glad to know  
That I've learned how to laugh and smile  
Getting over you was slow  
They say old lovers can be good friends  
But I never thought I'd really see you  
I'd really see you again_

I go crazy  
When I look in your eyes  
I still go crazy  
No my heart just can't hide that old feeling inside  
Way deep down inside  
Oh baby you know when I look in your eyes  
I go crazy

You say she satisfies your mind  
Tells you all of her dreams  
I know how much that means to you  
I realize that I was blind  
Just when I thought I was over you  
I see your face and it just ain't true  
No it just ain't true

I go crazy  
When I look in your eyes  
I still go crazy  
That old flame comes alive  
It's starts burning inside  
Way deep down inside  
Oh baby  
You know when I look in your eyes  
I go crazy

I go crazy  
You know when I look in your eyes  
I go crazy  
No my heart just can't hide  
That old feeling inside  
Way deep down inside  
I go crazy  
You know when I look in your eyes  
I go crazy

Crazy

" OH MY GOD! I LOVE THAT SONG!" Temari, Sakura, Keashi, and Hinata yelled. "Damn, can they get any louder?" Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Itachi, and Shikamaru said clutching their ears closed.

* * *

AK: Their you go my readers! Get me to at least 22 reviews and then I'll update!

Itachi: I'M GOING BLIND!!!!!!

AK: ITACHI-KUN, I TOLD YOU TO STOP USING YOUR SHARINGAN TOO MUCH!!!!!! It's true... for you that don't know, Itachi-kun, Kakashi, and Sasuke-teme can go blind if they use their Sharingan too much.

Kakashi, Sasuke: ... Uh, thanks

AK: ... Your welcome...

Itachi: Keashi, help...

AK: Okay, Deidara-kun tell my readers what they have to do while I heal Itachi-kun's eyes.

Deidara: Review, get her to 22 reviews and she'll update, yeah. Review, yeah.


	12. Sasuke's love and Some guy's miss murder

AK: LANA STOP TURNING INTO A PREV!!!! God damn. I don't own Naruto. I know I don't have 22 reviews yet. I'll stop doing the ransoms for a while. Right now I'm watching a Scariest Places On Earth marathon on ABC Family. Watch it, I'll tell my readers something

* * *

Sasuke had a smrik on his face. 'I can get the girls to notice me...' He thought. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto saw the Uchiha get up from his seat. "You'll see." Sasuke walked up onto the stage and took the mike out of its stand. The music to My Love by Justin Timberlake started. 

_Ain't another woman that can take your spot my- _

_If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)  
Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")_

_Chorus:  
Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love_

_Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love_

_Now, if I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?)  
Would that make you want to change your scene  
And wanna be the one on my team (tell me, would you?)  
See, what's the point of waiting anymore?  
Cause girl I've never been more sure (that baby, it's you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you've been waiting for (just say "I do")_

_Chorus:  
Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love_

_Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love_

_Shorty, cool as a fan  
On the new once again  
But, still has fan from Peru to Japan  
Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan  
If you got a man, try to lose him if you can  
Cause the girls world wild through their hands up high  
When they wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy  
(Trust me) You don't really wanna let the chance go by  
'cause you ain't been seen wit a man so fly  
Baby friends so fly i can go fly  
Private, cause I handle mine  
T.I. they call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire  
I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny  
I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try  
You don't come, I ain't gonna die  
Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why?  
Me and you boyfriend we ain't no tie  
You say you wanna kick it when I ain't so high  
Well, baby it's obvious that I ain't your guy  
Ain't gon' lie, I feel your space  
But forget your face, I swear I will  
St. Barths, same bullet, anywhere I chill  
Just bring wit me a pair, I will_

All the girls walked up to the stage, they winked at each other knowing what to do, they waited till Sasuke was finished.

_Chorus:  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love _

Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!" All the girls bitch slap him in the face with all their might, harded that they slapped Neji, their hand prints left a mark that looked like it would stay there forever. You could here all the other boys rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. "Ow..." Sasuke said rubbing his face. "That's what you get, stupid excuse for an Uchiha." The girls said and walked back to their seats or booths. Naruto, Itachi, Deidara, and Gaara got up and talked to each other for about 10 mins. Once the boys finished talking, they walked up to the stage and took the mikes out of various stands. AFI's Miss Murder started.

_Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?_

Whoa-oh-ohh

With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky;  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh  
(ohh)

Dreams of his crash won't pass  
Oh, how they all adored him  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
The stars that mystify  
He left them all behind.  
And how his children cried  
He left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh

What's the hook, the twist  
Within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
That the ghost you love, your ray of light  
Will fizzle out without hope.  
We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin  
Ever searching for what we were promised.  
Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go,  
but who would ever let us put put our filthy hands upon it?

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh

"Wow..." Keashi, Hinata, and Bikiru said is shock. "Thanks girls." the boys who just sang walked off of the stange and back to their seats.

* * *

AK: Another chapter done! Oh, I almost forgot to say this. For you that wonder why little children are so scared of ghosts and stuff like that, they're scared cause they can really see ghosts and stuff like that. Older people cannot, I was wat- I'm not even gonna say it, it was way to freaky. If you have ABC Family, watch Scariest Places On Earth, it will be awsome, but it may freak you out. You have been warned.

Everyone but author: ... WTF?

AK: Okay, readers I might have only one more chapter after this and there is something special for Sasuke and I in the next chapter. REVIEW!!!!


	13. Deidara's Shorty

AK: I'm back for my almost last chapter. After this chapter shall be my last chapter. I don't own Naruto, so I'll get on with the story! Oh yeah, if the lyrics are messed up... don't blame me, the lyrics site I went to had some messed up lyrics. I'm gonna change Deidara-kun's 'yeah to 'un' cause it sounds better.

* * *

Deidara really loves to brag about him getting Keashi because Itachi and Sasori didn't. The blonde wanted to sing another song to brag about his blossom. 'I got it, yeah.' He thought. Deidara got up frm his seat, walked up to the stage, and took the little mike out of his stand. He didn't notice all the pissed off glares looking at him. BowWow and Chris Brown's Shorty Like Mine(A/N: I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!!!) started. 

_Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down  
I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cuz  
I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine  
baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me  
search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine  
shorty like mine _

I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mineeee)  
Cute face nice size like (mineee)  
Stay kitted hood wit like (mineee)  
Lean walk talk the talk Let me tell you some more

I knew when I ran into this one she would be the redrum of my pimpin'  
Knew she would be the one to make me stop caring about other girls  
on my jock and gettin' them she was the one to slow me down hold me down  
I roll wit her know go wit it now Im'a grow wit it now I'ma go get her thas how  
I got her don't be mad you can't get one hotta broke them up when they made lil' momma  
I don't care what my ni99as say she been there everyday for my drama Some of the homies  
hate cuz they want her wish they the ones thas datin' my woman gone get a good look cuz she fine  
and I don't mind cuz she mine

Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down  
I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cuz  
I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine  
baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me  
search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine  
shorty like mine

I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mineeee)  
Cute face nice size like (mineee)  
Stay kitted hood wit like (mineee)  
Mean walk talk the talk Chris help me tell them was up

I got all this love inside of me and all I wanna do is give it to her  
I don't care wat the fellas say bout it cuz I got somethin' to say bout it  
Wat I'm about to say is straight up real talk no cut I don't play bout' it  
There ain't a price u can put on a girl who knows just wat to say when  
you need to hear it the most and I'ma tell you somethin' else if  
I don't know nothin' else I know

Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down  
I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cuz  
I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine  
baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me  
search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine  
shorty like mine

I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mineeee)  
Cute face nice size like (mineee)  
Stay kitted hood wit like (mineee)  
Mean walk talk the talk Chris help me tell them was up

I wanna give her the world and I ain't even tryna lose her  
I'm addicted to my girl and the way that she twirks in that little skirt  
just for me in the club in the crib in the streets she represent for l-b-dub  
e-n-t she a nice with the pretty brown bright eyes I'm a winner wit the  
right prize I'ma give it to her to the rhythm of a hi-hat she got a beautiful mind  
you can't buy that and the site of her behind when she walk on by make a  
ni99a wanna try that she got the prettiest smile and she gangsta keep me  
from runnin' wild and i thank her and we can talk about anything she got  
good conversation my homie and my friend and plus she patient

Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down  
I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cuz  
I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine  
baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me  
search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine  
shorty like mine

I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mineeee)  
Cute face nice size like (mineee)  
Stay kitted hood wit like (mineee)  
Mean walk talk the talk Chris help me tell them was up

Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down  
I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cuz  
I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine  
baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me  
search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine  
shorty like mine

"Deidara quit braggin'!!!!" Itachi and Sasori yelled. "You guys don't have a shorty like mine, search all over the world and you'll never find another shorty like mine, un!" With that, Deidara walked off the stage to a very pissed off Itachi and Sasori. Keashi was blocking the two from Deidara. When the two calmed down, they talked to Gaara and Naruto about a song they can all sing together. The foursome walked up to the stage, while the music to AFI's Prelude 12/21 started.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promis to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" Everyone but Itachi, Sasori, Naruto, and Gaara screamed. After everyone else clamed down, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji,(sp?)Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro gathered together to talk. Leaving Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Keashi, and Sasori left out.

_

* * *

_

AK: What are they going to do? Don't miss the last chapter of Karaoke! Well, I think in the last chapter, I'll have a little surprise!

Everyone but author: Review for your sake.

AK: Okay, get me to atleast a good amount of reviews, if I don't then I won't update. After that last chapter, there's gonna be an author's note. The A/N will include all the songs and artists used in my story and a reviewer thank you. I will name ALL of my good reviewers. Review please!


	14. Author's Note: Letters to 2 readers

AK: Sup! This is an author's note. Some things for my readers:

* * *

To Pianogirl,

I made Neji sing, I don't care if your friend loves Gaara. My friend loves him too and she asked me to include her OC. Pianogirl, tell your friend that, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!!

To Konoha's Kage,

When did Gaara hit puberty? When did he, Temari, and Kankuro have "The Talk"? WERE YOU STALKING GAARA AGAIN?!?! I loved my little Dustin... until we threw our eggs down the hill. What the fuck is with the review for ch. 9?! LANA!!! WHEN DID YOU START TURNING INTO A PREVERT?!?!

* * *

AK: Yeah, get me to atleast 30 reviews and I'llupdate and put the final author's note. Cyas! 


	15. LAST CHAPTER!

AK: Hello! This is gonna be my last chapter, sadly. Hey, Darkangel, I know Deidara-kun killed Lana's Panda-chan! I read it on Wikilpedia! There's a surprise for Keashi, Itachi, and Sasugay in this chapter! This is a long chapter cause it have 5 songs. Deidara-kun, you can say it now!

Deidara: We do not own Naruto.

* * *

Everybody but The Akatsuki gang and Sasugay(My bad, stupid typos!) finished talking. They all walked up and random mikes appered out of nowhere. The music to Fort Minor's Where'd You Go started. 

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone. _

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

_You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home..._

"What... the... FUCK?!" Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Keashi, and Deidara screamed on the top of their lungs. "Well, Sasuke, Keashi, Itachi, where'd you guys go, we miss you all so, seems like it's been forever since you guys have been gone." Temari explain. Itachi kept his eye on the pink haired one, making sure his stupid ass brother doesn't do anything to her and he loved the way she bashed Sasuke. So, the Sharingan Master walked up to the stage and took the mike out of it's stand. The music to Ice Box by Omarion started. (A/N: This song fits Itachi's ice cold heart, which can possibly be melted by Sakura's love)

_Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
I know that, its my fault, but you don't understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my niggas  
I should try to decide, wanna let u in, but no  
That means memories, and its crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know _

_Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this _

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

Why cant I get it right, just cant let it go  
I opened up, she let me down, I wont feel that no more  
I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I cant help it  
Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry  
Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same

Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl

I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl

I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl

Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

"Itachi, what the hell?" Sasuke said as Itachi walked past his sorry excuse for a brother. "Go screw yourself, foolish little brother." Itachi said as he walked back to his seat. Sasuke was pissed, so in this situation, the emo boy grabbed Gaara, ran up the stage,took two mikes, and tossed one to Gaara. 'I'm gonna be in deep shit after this' Sasuke thought. 'Oh, that emo boy is gonna be in deep horse shit after this' Gaara thought to himself. The music to Revelation Theory's Selfish and Cold started.

_Your voice is killing me.  
Your words are hard as they come.  
Thoughts that sit in here, fall like bullets to the floor._

_Your heart is pulling me, the cut runs deeper as it flows.  
Scars that cannot heal, the hurt is covered to the bone.  
Cause every time it gets so complicated while I'm lying down in doubt.  
I'll just tell myself I'm leaving here._

_Cause I'm selfish and I'm cold and I feel like the world is ending.  
Faithless and I'm fallen again.  
Cause I'm selfish and I'm cold and I feel like we're all pretending.  
Careless and I'm lonely again._

_And I am torn on the inside.  
The trust is dead in me, walls close higher all around.  
The cross I can not bear feels like pressure coming down.  
Until now the world was never jaded, yet I'm left here on my own to pick up the pieces._

_Cause I'm selfish and I'm cold and I feel like the world is ending.  
Faithless and I'm fallen again.  
Cause I'm selfish and I'm cold and I feel like we're all pretending.  
Careless and I'm lonely again._

_This time it tears right through me.  
I face the pain and I'm torn.  
(This time it tears right through me.)  
It's not so far away, not far enough, not far enough._

_Cause I'm selfish and I'm cold and I feel like the world is ending.  
Faithless and I'm fallen again.  
Cause I'm selfish and I'm cold and I feel like we're all pretending.  
Careless and I'm lonely again._

_Cause I'm selfish and I'm cold and I feel like the world is ending.  
Faithless and I'm fallen again.  
Cause I'm selfish and I'm cold and I feel like we're all pretending.  
Careless and I'm lonely again._

_And I am torn on the inside.  
Torn, torn.  
Torn.  
Your voice is killing me._

"...Damn." Everyone said in astonishment cause the song fits them so well. A smirking Sasuke and a very, VERY, pissed off Gaara walked back to their seats. 'You're gonna be sooo screwed later on emo boy.' **'Yeah, let's screw him up good!' **'Whatever.' Gaara and Shakaku finished their mini chat. Meanwhile... Keashi go up out of her seat and onto the stage. Boys were giving her more wolf whistles. Keashi set the music to play Ride For You by Danity Kane. She took the mike and said while it was still playing the interlude of the song, "All the girls that hear me, come and help me sing it out." Hearing this, Hinata and Ino walked up to help the Konoha missing-nin out.

**_(Keashi)_**  
_Lately, I've been tryna fight whatever's pulling us under  
it's got a hold and really making me wonder  
what it takes to get through  
I gotta stick with you, my baby  
Baby tell me:  
Maybe I'm foolishly overreacting  
But being without you I can't imagine  
It's just to close to the heart and  
And I won't stand it if were broken apart _

**(All)**  
Do you hear me?  
Baby ya gotta believe in the things that make you & me win together  
Don't you throw in the towel  
I'm keeping my promise to you I got ya back now  
When the chips are down  
It seems like it's so hard for you to move ahead  
Just know that I am by your side  
There aint no ifs, buts, or maybes,  
I'm gonna stay down and ride for you baby

**(Ino)**  
We've been cutting it close with the backwards & forwards  
It's rocking the boat; we gotta get control of this  
Let's take it back to three years ago  
When you said that we could make it through whatever, ever  
And to me it sounded like you meant forever, ever  
Leaving was not an option, baby, never, never  
Now don't you believe in a love that's worth a fight  
In you is everything that I'm missing  
So give us a chance  
**(Hinata)**  
Do you hear me?  
Baby ya gotta believe in the things that make you & me win together  
Don't you throw in the towel  
I'm keeping my promise to you I got ya back now  
When the chips are down  
It seems like it's so hard for you to move ahead  
Just know that I am by your side  
There aint no ifs, buts, or maybes,  
I'm gonna stay down and ride for you baby

_(**All)**  
Don't you dare tell me we gotta let it go...  
We been on top for too long just to let it go under  
I don't wanna hear that  
I just can't hear that  
and know  
Wherever you wanna take me  
I'll go  
I been with you for too long to start over with another  
I know that you hear me  
Just tell me you hear me_

_**(All)**  
Do you hear me?  
Baby ya gotta believe in the things that make you & me win together  
Don't you throw in the towel  
I'm keeping my promise to you I got ya back now  
When the chips are down  
It seems like it's so hard for you to move ahead  
Just know that I am by your side  
There aint no ifs, buts, or maybes,  
I'm gonna stay down and ride for you baby_

Boys were blowing wolf whistels again. The girls just rolled their eyes, 'Why must they always do that? It pisses me off!' The three girls thought. (A/N: I will narrate the rest of this chapter.) Everybody but the narrator walked up to that stage and mikes appeared before them. "And now, the final song for this story! WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!!!!!" I scream.

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"  
He said  
"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"  
Because one day I leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."_

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go. Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
When you're gone we want you all to know We'll Carry on,  
We'll Carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I cant contain it  
The anthem wont explain it.  


_And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
Do you fight it to the end  
We hear the call to _

_To carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated You're weary widow marches on_

And on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause  
I could not care at all Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Cause the world, will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
Want it all,  
I'm gonna play this part  
Wont explain or say i'm sorry  
I'm not ashamed,  
I'm gonna show my scar  
You're the chair, for all the broken Listen here, because it's only..  
I'm just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who's meant to sing this song  
Just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
I -- don't -- care  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated You're weary widow marches on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry  
We'll carry on

"Thank you all!!!!" I say before we leave. Everyone says their goodbyes to their friends and head back to their homes.

The End!

* * *

AK: That's the end of it! I love My Chemical Romance's new song!

Sasuke: We don't give a fuck

AK: Sasugay, go screw yourself... WAIT! SCRATCH THAT! SASUGAY, GO SCREW NARUTO FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!

Sasuke, Naruto: ... EWWWWWW

AK: What? SasuNaru is way, I mean, WAY, better than SasuSaku.

Sasuke, Sakura: Shut up bitch.

AK: That all you got?! Yo momma is so ugly that even she made Flavor Flav say, "Damn."

Everyone but author, Sasuke, Sakura: OUCH!

Sasuke: I'd rather take it out on Itachi, but Sasori is funnier. Sasori, shut up, cause you look like Napolian Dinomite.

Sasori: I am like Dinomite, I WAS FUCKIN' BLASTIN' OFF YO MOMMA LAST NIGHT!!!!

Everyone but Sasuke, Sasori: OHHHHHHH!!!! GOD DAMN!!!

AK: Nice one Sasori-kun!!!!

Sasori: I gotta another. Sasuke, yo momma so cheap that I paid her a penny for sex and I still got change back!

Everyone but Sasuke, Sasori: DAMN!

AK: Sasuke, yo momma is cheap that she's on the dollar menu!!!!

Everyone but Sasuke, author: OHHHH!! WHAT YOU GOTTA SAY NOW SASUGAY!!!

Sasuke: ...

AK: Okay, to all of my readers, I'm gonna have an authors note after this chapter but I need 40 reviews. Okay, my readers, go to my profile, scroll down, and watch that Naruto Online Chat #5. Read that small summary before you watch it. Okay, BYE AND REVIEW!


	16. Author's Note: Thank you to reviewers!

AK: OMFG! 41 REVIEWS! YOU PEOPLE MUST REALLY LOVE ME! Okay now that that's out of my system. This is just a thank you to all my reveiwers. The ending author's note is very, very long. I put Kingdom Hearts characters in the author's note and it's longer than the thank you!

* * *

**I would love to especially love to thank:**

Konoha's Kage (Even though she's mean to me at school, can act like a total bitch sometimes, and sent me threats through reviews! LANA YOU STILL OWE ME $3.00, GOD DAMN IT!)

Dark Angel (OMFG! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! Are you pianogirl?)

Shadow Owl (Thanks for your comments on Hinata's song!)

Sae (Thanks for correcting me on my spelling!)

Ace Rabbit (Thanks for correcting me!)

**I would NOT want to thank:**

Juliana (Stupid ass Sasugay fangirl! Sasuke is total asshole!)

* * *

AK: So, yeah, that's it. I need to go read some SasuGaa or SasuNaru fan fics right now. 

Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto: ... The fuck?!

AK: -singing- If I told you once, I told you twice, you can see it in my eyes. I'm all cried out, with nothing to say. You're everything I wanted yo be. If you could only see, you hearts belongs to me. I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch. Come and set me free, forever yours I'll be, baby won't you come and take this pain away. I need you, and you need me. This is so plain to see, and will never let you go and, I will always love you so . I will... If you could only see, you hearts belongs to me. I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch. Come and set me free, forever yours I'll be, baby won't you come and take this pain away.

Everyone but authoress: What the fuck are you saying?!

AK: I was singing.

Sakura: What song is it?

AK: Oh my God, Sakura, you don't know any of the lastest songs!

Yuki: The song is called Last Night by Diddy feat. Keyshia Cole, dimwit.

Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto: HEY! KEASHI, YOU DIDN'T FUCKING ANSWER US!

AK: What? Oh well, I feel sorry for you asses. So... I'LL TORTURE SORA AND RIKU!

Sora, Riku: How?

AK: One, I can look up you two together on fanfiction. Two, I can look up you two together on devaintart.

Sora, Riku: Eww.

AK: What?! RIKUXSORA IS EXACTLY LIKE SASUNARU!

Sora, Riku, Sasuke, Naruto: HOW THE HELL ARE THOSE PARINGS ALIKE?!

AK: God fucking damn! NARUTO IS SORA AND SASUKE IS RIKU GOD DAMNIT! ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND?!

Sora, Riku, Sasuke, Naruto: That is just... What the fuck?

AK: Hey, I've looked up AxelxKairi before, I say they look good together. OMFG, AXELXKAIRI REPRESENTS SASORIXSAKURA! And SephirothxTifa represents SesshyxKags. Wow.

Cloud: Hey! The hell with Sephiroth and Tifa! I'M FUCKING MARRIED TO TIFA! KEASHI, I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THAT!

AK: I knew that already Cloud. Damn it, I need to look all of Organization 13's members! I only know one, Axel is Sasori... Where is my Kingdom Hearts 2 book... Got it! Aw, screw it! I'm just going to play Kingdom Hearts 2! It's better that Naruto: Ultimate Ninja, I'll tell ya that.

Naruto: Hey! How is Kingdom Hearts 2 better that Naruto: Ultimate Ninja?!

AK: Cause thay make you say "Belive it!" at the end of every god damn sentance! Hold on, I need to get this out, CAN ANY OF MY REVIEWERS GOVE ME ADVICE ON HOW TO BEAT SEPHIROTH?! I'm only level 64, T.T, oh well. Someone finish my author's note!

Riku: Someone, anyone please give Keashi some advice on how to beat Sephiroth. Oh, and review.


End file.
